


Their Secret

by thedragonkween



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Doggy Style, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, Missionary Position, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, ardyn voice porn, enemy to lovers, mention of voyeurism, reader travels with the chocobros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonkween/pseuds/thedragonkween
Summary: While travelling with Prince Noctis and his friends, you catch the eye of one mysterious Chancellor. The relationship you establish with him is everything but wise.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	Their Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here we are! I know I'm the queen of coming (super) late to fandoms, but I just couldn't resist and write a little something for Ardyn, since he's become my new problematic fave and it's also his birthday today! This was a somewhat experimental piece on him and his character, he's so complicated but fun to write. I hope I did him justice! I have some other ideas for him, but I'd like to wait and see if anyone would be interested in those. 
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you like this little bit I've come up with! Stay safe and remember to pamper your Chancellor on this special day 😌💕

Years, no, millennia of darkness. Of pain. Loneliness.

As much as he hated it, hated the notion of even needing someone, a certain girl proved to be…dangerous in that regard. Not that he would ever admit it to himself, let alone to her. Attachments were not meant for someone like him.

The thought of the last time he’d felt anything similar to what he felt when in your proximity brought with it a memory of locks blond as wheat, gentle eyes like sapphires and her cheeky laugh…

Then, there was _you_.

You were a creature of Light, that much was certain. An exquisite rose, so beautiful and graceful in the way you carried yourself both in battle and in your daily activities, but you were also the sting of the thorns beneath, as exemplified by the daemons and enemies that had the misfortune of tasting your blade. Both warrior and queen. The sunlight that wounded his flesh, only for his body to heal itself immediately after, was the same that blissfully kissed your cheeks as you rode in the Regalia with your friends.

Ah, the _chocobros_.

So protective they were of you. Noctis was their prince, yet one could easily mistake _you_ for the one of royal blood, seeing how the _boys_ treated you as if you were a princess. How they shot worried glances at you in Galdin Quay when he revealed himself to the royal retinue for the first time. How they closed in a circle around you when he suggested you ride with him in his car on your way to the Disc of Cauthess. It was adorable, really. Ardyn’s heart--what remained of it- almost jumped at your expression: your lush lips parted in shock; your bright doe eyes open wide as they stared into his own.

Much like they were doing now.

What would your dear chocobros say, if they saw you, pliant and needy and so exquisitely, exclusively _his_ , writhing under his smoldering touch? The touch of their _enemy_.

“I am not _yours_ ”, you said, eyes fiery under eyebrows scrunched both in anger and bliss. Oh, but your fingers closed around his forearm so deliciously. Gripped it with all your might, your knuckles straining with the effort, your head turned to the side as the muscles of your throat tensed due to a potent moan that had him growl in the crook of your neck. He knew you loved it when he thrust like that. Deep, powerful strokes that had his sweaty hips grind against yours reaching a spot inside you that made you mewl like a kitten, while tufts of his pubic hair caressed your clit. He knew you loved it even more when he grabbed the soft flesh of your thigh with his rough fingers before draping it around his waist. You never disappointed and proceeded to lock both your legs around him, pulling him closer and _deeper_. Soft locks the color of wine tickled your nose as he smashed his lips against yours, the kiss all teeth and tongue and lust as his stubble pricked your skin. He could never shut you up for long, though. “My allegiance--- _ah_ ,” your lips left his with a wet pop, “my allegiance lies with the True King, with _Noctis_ \---”

His fingers let go of your thigh only to wrap dangerously around your delicate, fragile, oh so easy to snap neck. Eyes the color of roaring thunder struck yours. The pure rage in them had your walls clench violently around his cock, yet you licked your lips and smirked even as he constricted your airflow and your laugh turned into a feeble wheeze. You always liked playing with fire. “I dare you to say his name again, _little one_ ”, he pointed his words with a series of punishing thrusts that, together with the pressure around your neck, had you see stars at the corner of your eyes. You would _never_ get over his voice. Ever since you heard him speak for the first time in Galdin Quay you knew he would be the death of you, with that husky timbre that poured from his lips like poisonous honey. “Say the name of that wretched brat while I’m inside you again, I dare you”. It wasn’t fair, he shouldn’t have been allowed to whisper directly into your ear with that sinful voice of his, let alone threaten you while having you at his mercy. A high pitched, entirely undignified whine left your poor little throat upon hearing his next words. “And next time, I _will_ take you right before his eyes.”

The room was so unbearably hot. There wasn’t much space for anything else in your head as your senses were completely dominated by the man above you, yet you registered flickers of green walls, fogged windows and tasteless painting hung on the wall. Nothing as fancy as Ardyn would have liked, but it would have to do for now. Even if you deserved to be pampered on black silk sheets, destined to be soiled by your delicious essence.

“Make him watch while he’s unable to come to your aid,” he chuckled darkly as he let go of your neck, not leaving you any time to inhale a lungful of air before cruelly pulling out of your warmth. Oh, how he loved hearing you almost _cry_ at the loss of his thick cock inside of you. Yet he wasn’t completely merciless. His fingers were, though, as they closed around your hipbones and forced you to turn over and lay with your ass up in the air, your thighs all spread for him so he could admire the wetness that gathered between them, around them, that dripped onto the sheets below. “Make you scream my name, _his enemy’s_ name, as you beg for me to fuck you harder,” he towered over you as he lowered himself onto your form and lined his cock with your entrance, humming at how your legs trembled in anticipation for him.

With a hand he gathered your hair and twisted it around his fist, “Let him see how desperate you are for my seed,” he sunk his teeth into your shoulder just as he sunk his cock inside you, growling in unison with your cry of pleasure. He slid inside beautifully, your body was so slick and so accustomed to him that your pussy sucked him in greedily. Oh, what an absolute _treat_ you were. His other hand snaked under and around your sweat-slick body to cup a handful of one on your breasts, fingers pinching the hardened pebble cruelly before descending lower. He ignored your squeal as his hand slid over the soft planes of your belly, arriving at your Venus’ mount only to reach the tiny treasure hidden beneath, the tips of two rough fingers rolling the tortured bud between them. “Let him hear that it’s another King’s name that you’re calling, my pretty.”

You couldn’t take it any longer, you needed to come. But he was still too slow, giving his cock to you so that your peak was right _there_ , you just needed a little more, just a touch, just --- “ _Please_ ”, you finally begged, in that tone you knew he adored so much.

Could the hotel staff hear you? Could the boys hear you? Could they hear the lewd slap of skin against skin, your moans? The images of a blushing Prompto, of an uncomfortable Noctis and Gladio, of Ignis trying (and failing) to acknowledge what was transpiring next door flashed in your mind and you had to bite your lip to stifle another mewl. This was so _wrong_. This was so _good_.

Ardyn stilled. You could have cried. “Please what, my precious dove?” The contrast between his fingers continuing to torture your nub and his tone, so nonchalant that he may have as well been talking about the weather, was tragically comical. “Let me hear you, sweet thing”.

It was too much. Luckily you knew just the thing to make him give you what you wanted. “Please, let me come, my King!”, you gyrated your hips against his for emphasis, relishing in the primal rumble that came from somewhere deep in his broad chest. “I need to come, your Majesty!”

That did the trick.

The hand that was rubbing your clit so reverently pushed you down on the bed, fingers spread between your shoulder blades, keeping you there with inhuman strength. The other held your hips in a steel grip as he pounded into you with everything he had, the wet slaps of skin enveloping you in a sinful melody. Soon, the tide reached its peak and you bit the sheets to avoid screaming his name for the whole world to hear as you came. Your walls clenching so tight around him that any lesser man would have found it difficult to move, but not Ardyn. No, he was far too strong, yet feeling you reacting so well to him, squeezing his cock like a vice, inevitably triggered his own orgasm.

He gave one final slap to your behind before spilling his seed inside you, relishing in the way your flesh jiggled and you moaned in response. His cock pulsing and throbbing as he held you there, not wanting to let even a drop going to waste. He couldn’t stop himself from hissing your name against the skin of your neck, as the realization that he’d indulged in this carnal pleasure too many times already hit him. You were a slave to him just as he was to you, if the dazed look in your eyes as you tilted your head to look at him was any indication. He fought the urge to move your sweaty curls away from your face. That would have been wrong.

For he was made of Darkness, and he knew that he would never deserve you. Tender touches were so foreign to him, he didn’t know he’d be worthy of being their recipient anymore. Better to indulge in your body and convince you to join him with every means he could.

And convincing himself that he only wanted you by his side for your intelligence and power, and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Also, come find me on tumblr at @thedragonkween to scream about your faves with me ;)


End file.
